


APH【露】伊万

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 露单人关于一个伊万是怎么变成‘伊万’的，主角既是伊万也不是伊万，就像有些说别人的故事也在讲述你……出于个人爱好，几乎都是原创角色，怪怪的，干脆搞原创算了8！





	APH【露】伊万

奇怪的事正在伊万·阿列克谢维奇·列柳申科的身上发生，他醒来时发现自己躺在地上，眼眶里满是泪水，国家紧急状态委员会这个词出现在他脑海里，但很快，伊万·阿列克谢维奇·列柳申科就想起来，那已经是去年夏天的事了。一把椅子倒在身边，他抓住椅背想要站起来，对于一个年近六十，并且饱受关节炎折磨的老人来说，这要花点时间，可他看到攀住木头的手，他自己的手，是属于一个年轻人的，手掌饱满，关节强健，充满了力量，他试着握紧拳头，肩膀上的肌肉立即就绷得紧紧的。没费什么力气，他蹬了一下小腿就顺利的从地上爬了起来，伊万觉得奇怪，他的脚在儿时受过伤，有点瘸，年纪大了就更加不灵活，不可能这样站起来的。往常，每天早上从床上坐起来就要难受好一阵子了，这会儿他身上却是哪里都不疼，腰不酸，脑袋也不晕，他不知道自己为什么摔倒在地，一低头去想泪水就淌下来，吧嗒吧嗒的掉在地上。

出了怪事了，伊万知道，这几天都不太对劲，他说不明白只是强烈的感觉到这一定是一件严重的事情。旁边的茶几上放着一张纸条，上面写着‘打给米沙’。米沙，米克，米沙伊尔，那是早他五分钟出生的哥哥，伊万认出字是自己写的，他擦着眼泪，下意识的走向墙角的电话机。但在他拿起话筒之前，那东西就先响了起来，伊万后退了一步，他知道之后会发生什么，拿起听筒然而里面什么声音都不会传出来，这样的事每天都要发生几次，他不知道是谁打来的，问了也没有回答。去年十二月二十五号之后一切都变了，或许没有人在监听了，但真的是这样吗，他拿起听筒之后除了你好什么都不敢说。

伊万麻木的站在原地直到铃声停止，不知是什么原因，他还在哭，无声的流着泪。墙上那片小镜子映照出他的脸，一个老头哭起来不会有多好看，但他忍不住去看，看看自己身上究竟发生了什么。镜子里的脸颊因为不停的擦拭发红，褐色的眼睛充满血丝，下巴上有一块淤青，花白的头发毫无章法的倒向一边，这副糟糕的模样让他想起了自己的父亲。老列柳申科在进过劳改营之后就再也没有精神起来，他为的是什么去了劳改营，已经没人知道了，那时候伊万还小，不知道德国人打过来的时候，父亲在冻土上抡着铁锹，他还以为他上了战场，直到某一天，一个衣衫褴褛的男人出现在家门口。

父亲没有去打仗，他不像其他孩子的父亲，少了脚少了手少了半张脸，除了肩膀上的一条食指宽的烫伤伤疤和瘦的吓人之外，他完好无缺，只是什么话都不说。但是伊万不知道，父亲被带走的时候他还不记事，有一次，他随口问了问待在战壕里是什么感觉，然后父亲就哭了起来，像现在的自己一样，同样的棕色眼睛大滴大滴的流出眼泪，老列柳申科痛哭着，悲伤深深的埋在身体里，没有发出任何声音。伊万长大点才明白过来，自己是如何赤手空拳的刺伤了父亲，成千上万的父亲为了保卫国家死在战场上，而这个父亲甚至没有被视作自己人，他毫发无伤的回到家，遍体鳞伤的活过余生。

伊万看着镜子，发现自己越老就越是像父亲，这会儿简直就是和父亲面对着面，他突然想起来，父亲就是在自己这个年纪去世的，谁都不知道那是怎么一回事，父亲仅仅是坐着，一言不发的停止了呼吸。现在，伊万感觉到了，父亲死于心碎，他身体里的悲伤太过沉重，碾碎了疲倦的心脏，就要轮到自己了，伊万抬头去看挂在天花板上的绳子，刚才他用它来上吊，但显然，这事没办成，他把用来垫脚的椅子拉过来，一屁股坐了上去，眼泪还在流，伊万抬手抹抹脸，他前天刚剪了指甲，那时候枯瘪发黄的指甲现在变得圆润平整，散发着健康光芒，他感觉到，一股前所未有的力量正在自己的身体里勃发。

要打电话，可伊万的脑子里乱七八糟的，一想到父亲，过去的种种就都冒了出来，他想到母亲抱着自己被德国人推上了去集中营的卡车，哥哥因为发水痘住在镇上的医院里逃过一劫，自己被送去了儿童院，最后是外婆找到他把他领回家的，中间的那几年发生了什么，他记不太清楚了，只记得很饿，好像从未吃饱过。而母亲呢，她在集中营，所有的母亲都在那里，伊万只在离开儿童院的前一年见过她一面，哥哥因此嫉妒他。还有外婆，外婆要是活着，看到这个国家发生了什么，会发疯的，伊万记得她在砧板上剁肉，一边咒骂着，因为她的两个儿子，伊万的两个舅舅都死了，他们都是普通的农民，一个死于坏疽，一个溺水而亡。外婆把儿子们的死亡归咎于战争，她咒骂很多人，德国人，日本人，美国人，告密的叛徒，女婿，制造飞机零件的，甚至是为她治病的医生，除了那位伟大的领袖，只有那位是将她从苦难中拯救出来的人。当时外婆家里挂着许多画像，她虽然佩戴着十字架，也去教堂，却从不掩饰对画中那人的爱，超过任何一位神明……

啊！伊万跳了起来，他觉得自己再这么想下去就要发疯了，他必须出去走走，立即穿上外套，随手扯过一根布条围在脖子上。他的思维模式留在了去年的十二月，不管什么气温如何，总认为外面还冷着，跑到二楼，遇到了正在上楼的谢尔盖，他们曾在一个工厂工作，给罐头贴包装，一见面，谢尔盖·马卡尔罗维奇就向他打招呼，并赞美伊万的气色很好。

“您看起来年轻了很多，很有精神。”谢尔盖看起来也是红光满面，精华焕发，他铿锵有力的宣布，“这是当然的，我们要过上好日子了。”

伊万疑惑着，对方难道没有看到自己脸上的泪痕吗，还是，正从自己眼眶里涌出来的液体只是一种幻觉？他不知道该不该，也不知道怎么去说这件事，他在家自杀却没死成，于是他哭得像个孩子，一个劲的胡思乱想。幸好伊万从来都是一个内敛，不善言辞的人，所以和往常一样，他只是礼貌性的朝谢尔盖点了点头，低下头的时候，他看到对方身上的牛仔裤。伊万认识谢尔盖几十年了，知道他从很久以前就偷偷的倒卖东西，牛仔裤，洗衣粉，糖，他跑来跑去捣鼓各种稀缺的商品，现在他们能光明正大的买卖了，做生意，以前这事是不允许的，但自己又能说什么，米沙，他的双胞胎哥哥也在做着相同的事。

他必须感谢米哈伊尔，小女儿得肺炎的时候，家里什么都没有，是哥哥送来了黄油，奶粉，水果……还有花布，他说他们家的是儿子，用不上这么漂亮的料子，叫他给侄女们做裙子，两个女儿都乐坏了。米哈伊尔和自己都是在外婆的照料下长大的，他们是一对亲密的兄弟，总是互相扶持，上同一个学校，接受相同的教育，甚至是同一天入的团，但他比自己灵活多了，到处结识朋友，靠着生意帮了自己很多，他怎么可能看不起为了让亲人过上更好的生活而四处奔波的兄弟。只是伊万永远搞不懂，他给那么多的罐头贴上标签，妻子在工厂里一刻不停的缝制衣服，商店里却什么都没有？妻子在身边叹气，她是想埋怨丈夫，但她又能埋怨什么，多数人和她可怜的丈夫一样，排队，然后空手而归。

“……走吧。”

过去的事情不停从伊万的脑袋里冒出来，他没有听清谢尔盖的话，直觉脖子发痒，一边伸手去围巾里抓痒，一边问道，“什么？”

“我说，外面天气很好，你该出去走走，呼吸一下新鲜的空气。”谢尔盖乐呵呵的走了上去，他刚从外面回来，身上充满了夏日那暖烘烘的气味。

然而这大大刺激了伊万，他被‘出去’这个词吓得打了一个冷颤，出去？外面？要去哪里？外面是什么地方？电视宣布那个国家已经消失了，那么外面是哪里？他踏上的是哪个国家的土地，呼吸的是哪个国家的空气？伊万立即回头，跑回了自己那间小小的公寓里，他关上门，拉上窗帘，还是坐在刚才用来上吊的椅子上。

出怪事了，伊万知道，而且非常严重，他是一个六十岁的老人了，从二楼跑上来做了这么些事竟然一口粗气都不喘，他撩起袖子，看到自己的皮肤不再松弛，胳膊上的肌肉又鼓了起来，再看看手指，抓过脖子的指缝里满是血痂，伊万急忙走到镜子前，解下围巾，他在镜子里看一条割伤横过自己的脖子，伤口狰狞但几乎愈合了，旁边有几条绳子勒出来的淤青，或浅或深，除此之外，眼睛的颜色突然变浅了，从棕色变成了灰色。这是什么疾病吗？伊万一下愣住了，但刀口是自己用剃刀割的，他想起自己上吊过好几次，但都失败了，所以他割开了脖子，那也没有成功，于是他又把自己挂到了绳子上……伊万·阿列克谢维奇·列柳申科，一个头发花白的老头，泪流满面的站在镜子前，他感觉这副身体正在重生，但自己，伊万，阿列克谢和佳里娜的儿子，这个人，就快死了。

不能再等下去了，伊万终于拿起了电话，打给哥哥米哈伊尔，他不知道自己要说什么，遗言吗？可眼下，他根本死不掉！

电话很快就被接了起来，听到米哈伊尔的声音，伊万叫了一声‘米沙’，他是个过于腼腆的人，除了哥哥和女儿们，不敢叫别人的昵称，可能是儿童院的经历留下了阴影，他总在害怕什么，整个人都畏畏缩缩的。米哈伊尔则截然相反，他喜欢挺直腰杆，说话大声，除了对着顾客的时候，几乎不笑，那张脸越老越僵硬，孩子们见了他都绕道走。但他对唯一的弟弟很好，知道伊万内向到了怯懦的地步，同他说话的时候，声音都放软了许多。

“你过得怎么样，兄弟？”米哈伊尔带着笑意问候伊万。

“我感觉不太好。”伊万回答。

“怎么了？你生病了吗？需要我做什么吗？”米哈伊尔问。

“我……”

“你联系过维拉吗？”不等伊万把话说完，米哈伊尔又追问，他的性子急，总是打断弟弟的话。

维拉是伊万的前妻，十三年前和伊万离婚后就一直单身，现在和小女儿以及女婿住在明斯克。他们的大女儿虽然没有结婚，但因为工作原因久居秋明，米哈伊尔担心没人照顾腿脚不便的弟弟，总希望他能和维拉复婚。

“不是膝盖的事，我……”伊万觉得米哈伊尔以为自己在说关节炎的事，他还带着老习惯，不敢在电话里说太多的事，有个同事就是在打电话的时候开了个不恰当的玩笑，当着他的面被带走的，现在都不知道去了哪里。但伊万必须把实情说出来，于是他开口，“米沙，哥哥，我就要死了。”

对面没有发出一点声音，过了好一会，才传来一声叹息，米哈伊尔认真的告诉他，“不要胡说了，万涅奇卡，你比我年轻，你会活得比我久。”

“只有五分钟，米沙，你是说我比你多活五分钟？”伊万被逗笑了，但泪没有停过，所以他是边哭边笑边说着这些话的，“我是认真，我已经感觉得到了，死亡，你知道吗，人和动物一样，是能感知到自己的死期的……就像父亲，父亲一定是感觉到了，所以他自己搬了把椅子坐在上面，等待死亡……”

米哈伊尔怎么会不知道死亡，有人躺到了铁轨上，有人从窗口跳了下去，有人发了心脏病，他亲眼所见，也听说过不少，这些日子里每天都有死亡发生，他想到那些人，就要劝弟弟，“我知道，你在害怕，大家都是这样的，在想我们要怎样走下去呢？但是，兄弟，事情会好起来的，你不能为了一时的迷茫做傻事。”

“啊……”伊万用力的吸了吸鼻子，这该死的眼里怎么就停不了呢？他擦掉嘴唇上混在一起的眼泪和汗水，开始思考米哈伊尔的话，自己在害怕吗？确实，他怕得不了，那些天他不敢看电视，不敢打开收音机，不敢去听旁人的交谈，甚至产生了幻觉。有一天，他在街上遇见几个要去广场的年轻人，或者，那只是一群随便去哪里的人，他们的脚步声和当年抓走妈妈以及自己的德国人的一样，那几个年轻人唱着的歌，伊万也唱过，但是那会儿他却好像一句都听不懂，因为在潜意识里，他把他们当做了敌人，他们嘴里的不是自己的母语，伊万只觉得，穿着黑色靴子的德国人又朝自己走了过来，叽里呱啦的叫嚷着，命令自己爬到卡车上去。伊万惊慌失措的逃回家里，他像现在一样关上门拉上窗帘把自己藏起来，但最后，旗帜还是降下来了。

“你要知道，这不是你，不是我，不是单独的一个人可以改变的，去看看，兄弟，去看看欢呼的人们，你就会知道这才是现实……”米哈伊尔还在安慰他，可干巴巴的重复着‘会好起来的’又有什么用？

“但是我没有办法，米沙，我总是想到，想到那些事，外婆，我想到外婆在厨房剁肉，她一边剁肉一边骂人，她也骂父亲因为他进过劳改营，她说要不是看到我们，她外孙们的面子上她不会让他住在家里的，她警告父亲不要说那些人的坏话，我爱外婆，她为我们付出了那么多，但我真怕她会去告发父亲……父亲呢，他什么都不说，他能说什么？你记得吗，平反书寄到家里之后，整日不言不语的父亲打开看了看终于说话了，就一个词，‘可笑’，他这么说完就把纸撕了，啊，米哈伊尔，你说这是在干什么？为了一个莫名其妙的理由把人关起来，最后用一张纸就把受尽折磨的那些年打发了？是可笑啊，可笑……”

伊万不停的说，不停的流泪，不停的擦拭脸颊，他不知道这算不算是在哭，一个人能有这么多眼泪吗？他觉得好像要把身体里所有的水分都用完了，接下来该流什么，只剩血液了，那么好吧，尽情的流，流光了泪，流光了血，最后连灵魂都一滴不剩的淌尽吧。

“……父亲从来没有去看过胜利日的阅兵，因为他知道这场胜利和他无关，他的朋友战死了，受伤了，得到了勋章，最少也能骄傲的说自己挺过了九百多天的围城，而他只能偷偷的躲起来，躲开外面热烈的气氛……我们可怜的父亲，他宁愿死在战争之中，我知道的，别人家都想着团聚，他只想战死沙场……”

米哈尔伊打断他，声音颇为严厉，“那些事都过去了，弟弟，你说的和现在的事有关系吗？你要，你要放眼未来，未来才是重要的……”

“我不能！因为你没有看到，米沙，你没有看到妈妈是怎么样离开我的，她坐的卡车停在路上，而我站在铁丝网里看着卡车上的人，我没有认出她来。米沙，我在儿童院里天天都在想妈妈，我想见到她，我想她是不是死了，我要是也死了就好了，这样就能见到妈妈了，但是，当我真的见到她的时候，我不知道那是谁，是妈妈叫了我的名字我才认出来的。她的头发快掉光了，你还记得吗，米沙，妈妈有长长的头发，和我们一样是棕色的，她在集中营里吃不到东西，生病了，头发就掉了，妈妈的眼睛大得吓人，因为她已经瘦得只剩下皮肤和骨头了，她的脸和骷髅一样，脑袋上只有几缕细细的头发，我不认得她了，妈妈叫了我的名字，我却愣在原地，然后车就开走了，我连一声妈妈都没有叫，车就开走了……”伊万深深的吸了一口气，“米沙，他们说那里有一根大烟囱，一直冒着烟，车载着妈妈，还有其他人的妈妈，开到那里去了……”

“够了够了！”米哈尔伊大声的呵止，他不是第一次听这个故事，伊万对他说过，但很少，可能只能一次。外婆去查过，父亲去查过，他成年之后也去查过，故事的结局都是一样的，那里有一根很大的烟囱，妈妈的结局就是那样的，但他不知道弟弟现在把这些深埋他们胸中的伤痛翻出来诉说是为了什么，他只能耐心的去安慰生性敏感的弟弟，“听着，万涅奇卡，我也很不安，我不知道接下来还会发生什么，我们的日子会像想象中那样变好吗，还是更坏呢？我什么都不知道，他们说得好听，但我们都是有过经历的人，开始的构想总是好的，接下来呢，我不能说，因为我真的什么都不知道，我只能说：弟弟，去喝点东西，上床睡觉，一切都会过去的……”

不，不是这样的，伊万不单单是在害怕，他还有一股怒火和许多许多的问题，他想问哥哥，安德烈去了哪里。安德烈，米哈尔伊唯一的孩子，他是个好儿子，乐观豁达，身体强壮，比父亲高了足足一个头，喜欢踢足球，他参军去了喀布尔，给家里写信说一切都好，就是太热了，两年后哥哥家收到一副棺材。而现在米哈尔伊如此简单的接受了一切，还劝说自己让事情就这么过去吧，他难道不知道自己的儿子身上发生了什么吗，这孩子在学校里学到了什么，他为何而战，为何而死？无数个儿子，无数个父亲，他们在一次次的斗争中建立起的，保卫住，用一条条鲜活的生命捍卫的东西去了哪里？但是他问不出口，他可怜的哥哥，失去了唯一的孩子，妈妈是外婆最后一个孩子，外婆为她哭瞎了一只眼睛，哥哥像外婆一样失去了独子，只是他没有流泪，他的泪呢？让自己替他流吧，伊万抹了抹下巴，指缝立即变得湿漉漉的，这么多的泪水，这么多的苦难，父亲被关进劳改营，母亲死在集中营，侄子牺牲在阿富汗，这么多的苦难啊，不止自己这一家的苦难，这都是为了什么啊？

最终，伊万没有提起侄子，他不想为了得到一个答案就残忍的去伤哥哥的心，而米哈尔伊沉默着，他很清楚弟弟的想法，但和从劳改营回来的父亲一样，除了沉默，他不知道该如何应对这样的一个问题。最后是伊万先开了口，这通电话是他打过去的，他不得不向哥哥道歉，“我知道自己不该在这个时候说这些，但是，但是，它们就是涌上来，我不知道是为什么，我不想去想的。但是，唉，那些事，像电影一样在我眼前播放，米沙，也不都是坏事……你一定记得的，我们长大之后，外婆的脑子和眼睛都不行了，她一直把我们认成两个舅舅……”

“不是说，外甥像舅舅，也不能怪她，外婆太想他们了。但墙上画像里的那些人她倒是认得清清楚楚的。”见弟弟不再说妈妈的事，米哈伊尔连忙抓住转移话题的机会，跟着说起了过去的事，试图让伊万的情绪好一些。

“是的，米沙，外婆只认得那些人了。有一天，一个女孩见她眼睛不好，把她扶回家，她对那女孩说，你真是个好姑娘，问她是不是单身，硬要把一个儿子介绍给她。太可怕啦，外婆因为操劳过度，当时看起来都快一百岁了，儿子该多老啊，那女孩一定想跑，但她一起身，我就回来了……那是维拉，我们是这么认识的，后来，我们恋爱了，结婚，有了两个女儿，那些日子多好啊，我们拼命工作，什么都不想，就想着建设，建设这里，建设那里，幸福不会自己到来，美好的生活是由双手建设出来的，我毫不怀疑，那些道理都说得通，日子虽然艰苦，但要比打仗的时候好得多了，看着孩子们一天天的长大，我觉得自己已经拥有了一切……”

说到这里，伊万停顿了一下，他在等米哈尔伊说话，但米哈伊尔什么都没说。

“他们都在说，我们活在恐怖的统治之下，但是，我不知道，我说不清楚，我感觉不是这样的，我只记得，自己被解救出来，被送进学校，终于吃到了像样的东西，可以睡在哥哥和外婆的身边，多好啊。有一天大家欢呼着胜利了，胜利了，人们唱着歌，彼此拥抱，到处都充满着激动人心的力量。我被那种气氛感染了，我觉得幸福无比，米沙，我忘不了那些，那些情景，它们不断冒出来，我第一次看到外婆不是因为悲伤而流泪，我们的军队回来了，他们身上的衣服破破烂烂的，大家一边哭一边笑，拼命把手上的花，吃的，一切认为是好的东西扔给他们，在学校里，老师领着我们唱歌，‘我们准备去劳动和斗争，我们要永远站立在前哨，我们的口号：“永远准备好’……”

伊万说着哼了两句，他记得那么的清晰，一如他现在所述说的，过去的每一天都刻在他的脑子里，那些画面令他变得激动，开始语无伦次，“我们被教育成勇于牺牲，必要时背上枪去战斗，为国捐躯是最光荣的，男孩们都想当兵，可是我的脚在儿童院骨折过，有点坡，军队不接受我。但我还能去看阅兵，我带着维拉去，我们看着士兵排着队走出来，后面是一辆辆的坦克车，装甲车……到处都飘扬着红旗，每个人脸上都洋溢着骄傲和幸福。是的，我感到幸福，并且非常自豪，然而于此同时，我却什么都没有，要结婚了，没有自己的房子，维拉没有一件首饰，唯一一件像样的大衣是亲戚给的，这在那时不奇怪，我们就要牺牲自己的，所有人都应该为了那个伟大的信仰牺牲，我没有怀疑过，因为那份幸福是真实存在的，我骑自行车带着两个女儿去电影，安娜坐在前面，姐姐佳里娜在后面，一路上她们都在笑，温暖的风吹在我脸上，我买不到白糖，却可以凭空闻到蜜糖的气味，我多幸福，我是个多么幸福的人……”

他再也说不下去了，耳中轰轰作响，胜利的欢呼声，人们的歌声，女儿们的欢笑，广场上的旗帜猎猎作响，那么多的声音同时在他耳边回荡，好像轰炸机贴着头皮飞过，他的后背发麻，觉得自己快要聋了。米哈尔伊说的没错，一切都会过去的，他在书上见过这句话，不过后面还跟着‘但不会被忘记’这么半句。伊万至今的人生，他所拥有的一切，包括他自己都是由这个国家塑造出来的，然而现在，他为之奋斗的被否定了，消失了，他不是那种非常聪明的人，只是一个再普通不过的工人，他老了，跟不上年轻人的想法，无从判断自己所遭受的究竟是对是错，只是，伊万没有办法忘记自己是多么炙热的爱过那一切，这让他要怎样才能活下去呢？

“你看，你爱的东西都在这里，没有变化。”米哈伊尔告诉他，“伊万，你的女儿们，妻子，我是说，维拉，还有我，我们都在这里，我们还是原来的我们，你的亲人，朋友，同事，你见过或者没有见过的人，所有的人都在这里，只是……”

“新的时代开始了。”伊万接上了米哈伊尔的话。

“是的，只不过是，新的时代开始了，我们必须向前看……”米哈伊尔叹了一口气，弟弟经历过的他同样经历过，压在伊万心上的东西也压住了他，但他尽量表现得轻松，假装如释重负的说，“除了这样，我不知道还能做什么，弟弟。”

“因为新的时代开始了。”伊万重复了一遍，过去用这么轻飘飘的一句话就结束了，就像妈妈的故事，结尾也不过是一句‘那里有一根大烟囱’，他们只能这么接受现实。

伊万挂上电话，又坐回到了椅子上，他想起侄子下葬的前一个夜晚，哥哥在凌晨敲开他家的门，对他说，‘我把棺材撬开了，他们把棺材封起来了，但哪有人能不见亲人最后一面就把他们埋进土里的，我只能把棺材撬开……我想看看儿子是怎么死的，他看起来很好，只是不再呼吸了，我摸了摸他的胳膊，软绵绵的，好像没有骨头，我想是不是骨折了，再去摸别的地方，他浑身都软软的，就像是一个布缝的娃娃，他看起来是好的，但里面都碎了……’米哈伊尔没有哭泣，伊万回忆起哥哥当时的表情，知道自己想错了，他在电话里没有说出的话，关于他们的苦难都是为了什么的这个问题，然而谁会比一个失去孩子的父亲更积极的去思考这一切的意义，米哈伊尔肯定想过的，但自己的哥哥只是平静的陈述着，‘我觉得他里面都碎了，那是我的儿子，明天是他的葬礼。”

他只是不得不接受，伊万想，然后又想起了妻子维拉。维拉的父亲是退伍军人，迫击炮造成的脑震荡给他留下了口齿不清的后遗症。‘他生气就会摔东西，盘子，杯子，腌菜的罐子，把它们砸得粉碎’维拉告诉丈夫，‘后来不生气也摔东西，我们换成塑料的，他就打碎了玻璃窗，我不知道为什么，他大吼大叫，但谁都听不懂他在说什么。”维拉抱怨战争让她的父亲变成了精神病人，后来开始抱怨丈夫伊万，‘你看起来是完整的，也确实是个好丈夫，好父亲，但是晚上睡觉的时候，我觉得自己躺在一大片碎玻璃渣的旁边……为什么到处都是碎片？我经历过轰炸，我害怕玻璃或者其他东西破碎的声音，战争早就结束了，但为什么到处都是碎片？从战争到和平年代，从我父母家到我自己的家，我一刻都不能放松，怕把手里的盘子掉到地上，怕爸爸把酒瓶扔到我的脚边，怕自己的丈夫突然裂成一千片……’维拉是这么说的 ，她不能拥抱碎玻璃，不能睡在碎玻璃身边，于是她和伊万离婚了，没有再婚，她说这里的男人都一样，战争的创伤互相传染，丈夫传染妻子，兄弟传染姐妹，再刻进男人和女人以及他们孩子的基因里，一代代传递下去，让所有人都变成碎片。

伊万不明白妻子的话，他感到疑惑，这个家里真正打过仗的只有侄子，那孩子的骨头和内脏在爆炸中被震碎了，那么自己呢？一个没有上过战场的男人为什么会觉得破碎？没有炮弹在他的身边炸开，没有一颗子弹击中过他，没有一把刀撕开过他的胸膛，但伊万确确实实的感到自己已经粉碎了。他又想起了父亲，他和父亲都有着破碎的人生，他们都是被时代碾碎的人。父亲最后想到了什么？伊万坐在椅子上，保持着和父亲死时一样的姿势，他看着从窗帘缝隙透进来的那一丝亮光，知道外面是阳光灿烂的好天气，就像带着女儿们去看电影的那一天。伊万想起在极少的交谈中，父亲说过他已经放弃憎恨了，他现在明白父亲坐在那里是为了看着他所爱的一切离开人事，现在轮到伊万了。

于是他去想自己所爱的一切，他想起小女儿安娜穿着结婚礼服，想起妻子对自己说‘要是个女孩，那就用你母亲的名字来命名我们的第一个孩子吧’，他想起自己在流水线上的工作，想起高中同学笑着跑过身边，想起米哈伊尔摘下野草梅塞进自己的嘴里，他想起外婆朝自己走过来，而他不停祈祷她把自己从儿童院带走，接着外婆就抱住了自己。多温暖啊，他在回忆中哭泣，泪水顺着脸颊落到胸口，把那里弄到暖烘烘的，突然这股热潮变得强烈起来，他觉得自己越来越热，越来越热，好像直面冉冉升起的朝阳，血红的太阳将他吞噬，烧毁成无数灰烬，成为灰烬的他被狂风吹进父亲遭到流放的针叶林中，冰冷的空气刺进他的肺中，他又像雪花一样碎开，飞散到浓雾中，而后，浓雾里出现了一群人影，他向四周望去，发现自己站在了十二月党人广场上，有士兵正向他开炮，他再次应声破碎……

眼前的画面飞速的变化着，从广场到海边，从天空到战壕，他不停的破碎，碎得越来越细小，一阵马蹄声传来，伊万发现自己出现在了广袤的草原上，他听到鞭子朝自己挥过来的声音，他知道自己又要被击碎了，惊恐的弯腰朝草丛中躲去，青草和泥土的味道扑面而来，在生命的最后的一刻，伊万想到了母亲，身下柔软的泥土和被太阳晒得暖烘烘的草地就像是母亲的怀抱，他不想爬起来了，只想要握住不断从胸口涌出的那股热量，这是他的苦难，这是他的爱，这么多的苦难啊，这么多的爱啊，他太爱这些人，太爱这片土地了，他活不下去，但又无法离开自己深爱的一切，这就是伊万现在所遭受着的痛苦，是他流出的所有泪水。

这时候，记忆中那甜蜜的气味又涌现出来，伊万的舌尖发甜，他觉得自己正骑着自行车带女儿们去看电影，自己微驼的背脊逐渐挺了起来，肩膀慢慢变得宽阔，腿上的肌肉一点点的鼓起来，让衣物裤子绷在了皮肤上，不仅如此，他觉自己变得越来越年轻，好像成为了一个二十岁的年轻人。但再也没有东西从眼睛里流出来了，伊万·阿列克谢维奇·列柳申科终于将自己的一生哭完了，他的身体彻底的复苏，充满了力量，里面却是什么都没有，他空荡荡的坐着，直到听见站在卡车上的妈妈叫他的名字，一股温吞吞的热量从心底缓缓释出，一点一点充满了他的身体。

不知道过了多久，门外传来了米哈尔伊的声音，米哈伊尔放心不下弟弟，干脆来看一眼，一边敲门一边叫着弟弟的名字。伊万站起来，一打开门，他就把外面的米哈伊尔吓了一大跳，米哈尔伊看着眼前这个淡金色头发，紫色眼睛的年轻人，问道，“您，您是谁呢？”

“伊万。”伊万回答，也不忘问上一句，“那您是来找谁的呢？”

“伊万，不，我是说，我是来找我弟弟的，他恰好也叫伊万……你看我是个老头，我弟弟的年纪也不轻了……”

伊万微微的笑起来，“是的，叫这名字的人挺多的。”

“我弟弟在家吗？”米哈伊尔着急弟弟的事，他尽量保持礼貌，心想，万一这年轻人是弟弟的客人呢。

“我不认识您的弟弟。”这个伊万摇摇头，“抱歉，我也不认识您，您是……”

“但是您在他的家里，这是我弟弟的家，我弟弟，伊万·阿列克谢维奇！”

“我想您找错了伊万，我是伊万·布拉金斯基。”

“不，我的意思是……”米哈伊尔的眼睛一眨不眨，盯着面前看起来二十多岁的青年，他肯定不是自己的弟弟，但他身上穿的衣服，脚上的鞋子，不都是弟弟的东西吗？米哈伊尔又看了一遍，确定自己没有记错，那双鞋是自己送给弟弟，衣服则是工厂的工作服，弟弟退休后舍不得扔掉，一直用着。这些东西穿在青年的身上并不合适，裤子明显的短了一截，他为什么要穿着这些东西呢？米哈伊尔对着出现在弟弟家的陌生人，觉得事情非常不妙。

就在米哈伊尔犹豫着自己该怎么办的瞬间，屋子里的电话响了起来，伊万回过身去接，只听他说了‘是’‘是我’这两句话，楼下就跑上来一群人。虽然都穿着便装，行动却像是军人一样整齐划一，一下子钻进了这间小小屋子里。米哈伊尔是个老人了，他比不上这群正值壮年的男人，被挤在外面，透过人群的缝隙，他看到那些人拿出了衣服，让这位伊万·布拉金斯基换上，于是很快，紫色眼睛的年轻人就穿戴整齐的站在了原地，他戴上手套，拿起旁人手上的米色围巾。

“新的时代开始了。”米哈伊尔听到他说了和弟弟相同的话，将围巾围在了留有浅疤的脖子上，微笑着对米哈伊尔又重复了一遍，“我同情你的，我们的，一切人们所失去的，但是，我的兄弟和朋友，新的时代开始了。”

米哈伊尔这才反应过来，他冲进弟弟家里，到处寻找，但他只找到了天花板上垂下的那根绳子，回过头，年轻人和那群克格勃似的的人也不见了，米哈伊尔站在房间中央的椅子旁边，脑中一片空白。哪里都找不到伊万·阿列克谢维奇·列柳申科了，谁都不知道他永永远远的留在了这片他深深爱着的土地上，与他爱着的所有人，所有事物一同生活着。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 写完很久了一直不知道要不要发，不太触及酥姐，有不想把露搞得惨兮兮的原因存在，也有其他*&%R￥U（%！@#的原因存在……
> 
> 结合自身立场环境方方面面……只能说是，感情微妙吧


End file.
